


Two Knights

by DWrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: As the Long Night and the fight for the Iron Throne come to an end, Jaime and Brienne decide to spend their lives together.





	1. Wedding

Jaime waited nervously in the sept. His hand clutched his stump and he looked at Tyrion, who smiled in support. The sept itself was rather plain and small. Ned Stark had it built when Catelyn Tully came north. Still, it was a sept at the very least. Jaime and Brienne were both raised with the Seven, and felt more at ease getting married in a sept than under a weirwood tree. 

Tyrion and Podrick stood to his left. They both smiled at him encouragingly. Jaime took a deep breath and glanced at the septon, who was standing to his right. They stood in-between the statues of the Father and the Mother. The septon was currently reciting several long and tedious prayers.

Sansa and Arya stood off to the right, across from Tyrion and Pod.

Sansa and Arya. Jaime was surprised they showed up. Neither of them liked him, not that he blamed them. All that mattered was that Brienne liked him. And she did. Others were off celebrating their victory against the dead. Even if there had been no battle, Jaime hardly thought a Lannister wedding was of great importance to those Northerners.

_Even before the battle, Jaime had been inseparable from Brienne. Ever since he rode North, and she defended him, he had stuck with her. He supported her and knighted her. One night, they had kissed. Brienne was worried it was all a joke, but he had reassured her that he was never going to leave her. During the battle, they had had each other’s backs. When it was over, and the dead fell, Jaime kissed her and asked her to marry him._

Jaime glanced over at the two Stark girls. Sansa was formidable and Arya was downright scary. Arya, for some reason, had brought both her sword and her dagger into the sept. She was small, but lethal. Sansa was intimidating as well, but a different kind. It looked like the years of being hostage in Kings Landing had taught her something. If Catelyn Stark could see her girls now... While they were definitely grown, Jaime felt as if they were even more similar to Catelyn now.

“What?” Arya said sharply, breaking Jaime’s train of thought. He realized he had been staring, and also that the septon was done speaking.

“Just thinking of how much you both embody your mother.”

Arya’s stone cold face gave away nothing, but Sansa’s softened.

Just then, the doors opened and Brienne walked in. (It had been Sansa’s idea to do a “proper ceremony.”) Jaime felt the world dissolve away as he watched Brienne approach him. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes. Sapphire blue. It was plain, but embroidered along the hem with a pattern of alternating small yellow suns and white crescents.

Jaime was snapped out of his reverie by Tyrion nudging him. Brienne had reached him and the septon and smiled hesitantly. 

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.”

Jaime awkwardly draped his cloak around her with his one hand. His golden hand was discarded, and the only Lannister regalia he had was a dark red cloak he had brought. She helped to set the cloak on her broad shoulders. 

“My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.”

Brienne stood to his left, and they turned to face the septon. They held hands, and the septon wrapped a ribbon around their hands.

“Let it be known that Brienne of House Tarth and Jaime of House Lannister are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.”

The septon undid the ribbon. “Look upon each other and say the words.”

Jaime faced Brienne and smiled. They spoke the words: “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.”

“I am hers and she is mine,” Jaime said as Brienne went “I am his and he is mine.”

“From this day, until the end of my days.” They finished, trailing off.

“With this kiss, I pledge my love,” Jaime whispered to her, and leaned up to kiss her gently.

Their small audience clapped. Jaime and Brienne smiled at each other.

“Your dress is nice, _Ser Brienne_.”

Brienne’s face grew red and she looked away. “Lady Sansa made it for me. I told her it wasn’t necessary, especially with the war, but...”

“I couldn’t resist,” Sansa interjected with a smile. “Besides, I had some time and Ser Brienne deserves a dress that fits her and that she is comfortable in.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Jaime grinned.

They held hands and exited the sept together.


	2. Catelyn

Eventually, the war was over and won. King Jon and Queen Daenerys were in King’s Landing, along with the Queen’s armies and Tyrion. Podrick had decided to stay in Winterfell with Brienne. He was knighted by the King for his bravery in the war.

Brienne watched Podrick train with soldiers, a small smile on her lips. Sansa had appointed her to be the Master-at-Arms (now Mistress-at-Arms) for Winterfell. However, soon her belly started to swell and she could no longer spar with the others. Her armor didn’t fit anymore, and both Jaime and Sansa became very protective of her. Walking around without her armor made her feel almost naked. Brienne wrapped her heavy cloak around her. As she got bigger, she felt more awkward. She also was more nervous. Many women died in the birthing bed. Even though she was old enough for it to be relatively safe, it was still dangerous.

 

_“You’ll have the maester and as many midwives as possible,” Sansa had promised her._

_“I’ll be there with you,” Jaime had told her. "From start to end."_

 

“How do you feel?” Arya was suddenly standing next to her.

Brienne glanced at the girl, “Alright, I suppose. Thank you for inquiring.” She was about to end with "my lady," but stopped herself just in time. Arya hated being called that, just as she had once.

“Will you give this up?” Arya asked. “Sword-fighting and being a knight?”

Brienne frowned, “I don’t plan to. I may have to wait until I recover from the birth, but I don’t think I’ll ever permanentely put down my sword.

Brienne hadn’t even put down her sword when she realized she was pregnant. It was only when her stomach grew too big to safely withdraw her sword that she had stopped wearing it around the castle.

“Wouldn’t Ser Jaime expect you to be a lady and not a knight? Now that you’re going to be a mother.” Arya had a hint of worry in her voice.

Brienne smiled, “He sees me as both. A high-born lady _and_ a knight of the seven kingdoms.” Even though Brienne had her worries about what motherhood meant for her, Jaime had reassured her.

 

_"You can still serve the kingdom, in-between having little blonde babies," Jaime grinned._

_Brienne frowned, "How many children are we going to have?"_

_"Enough for a small army," Jaime joked, which made Brienne laugh._

 

Arya frowned, thinking. They stood in silence for a bit, until Arya spoke up again.

“Will you teach your child how to sword-fight? Even if you have a girl?”

Brienne nodded, “I plan to. Jaime does as well. Of course, he wants to train them to be proficient with both hands…”

“That is a useful skill,” Arya mused.

Brienne turned to Arya. “I need to go rest for a bit, but before I go … just know that being a lady isn't a life sentence.”

Arya nodded and turned back to watch the training. Brienne looked at her with a small smile and went to retire to her quarters.

 

All too soon, it was time. Brienne was nervous as they prepared her chambers. The fire was going, and with all the people shoved into the room, it was extremely hot. There were northern midwives, a maester, and Jaime. He had demanded that the maester allow him to be there with Brienne. Jaime was sitting in the bed behind her, holding her. His presence made her feel a little better, but the pain was extreme. The labor was long and difficult, but eventually a small, screaming bundle was presented to her. Brienne had tears in her eyes as she held her daughter to her chest. She was so small and fragile, and Brienne knew without a doubt that she would lay down her life for her daughter.

“She has your eyes, thank the gods,” Jaime murmured in her ear. Brienne nodded and passed the small bundle to Jaime. He caught his breath as he reached out to hold his daughter. Brienne realized that he had never held his other children before. Jaime cradled the girl and his eyes started to well up. Brienne smiled and closed her eyes for a much needed rest.

 

Sansa knocked on the door gently. A quiet “come in,” came from inside, and she made her way into the room. Brienne and Jaime were in the bed with their baby daughter, covered by a mountain of furs. 

“My lady,” Brienne tried to sit up, but Sansa held up her hand.

“Please rest. I came to see how you all were doing. The maester says it went well.”

“It was hard, but there weren’t any complications,” Brienne said.

“Good.” Sansa smiled and moved closer to them. “She’s beautiful. May I?”

Brienne and Jaime nodded, and passed their daughter to Sansa. She was sleeping currently, her eyes closed and her little mouth open.

“My lady, we…” Brienne nervously looked at Jaime.

“We were wondering if we do your family the honor of naming her Catelyn,”

 Jaime finished. Sansa looked up in surprise.

“I didn’t think you liked my family, Ser Jaime.” She said, raising her eyebrow.

“Catelyn is the reason me and Brienne are together. And I did admire her; she was a strong woman.”

Sansa nodded and place the girl gently in Brienne’s arms.

“I would be honored for two of the best knights in Westeros to name their daughter after my lady mother. I have to get going, but the maester will be coming back in a little to check on you.” With that, Sansa smiled and left the room.

Brienne smiled and looked down at her daughter. “Hello, little Catelyn.”

Jaime grinned, “Can you imagine the look on Catelyn Stark’s face if she knew Jaime Lannister would name his daughter after her?”

 

Brienne had been bedridden for a little after the birth, but eventually was up about about. Even then, it was still longer before she felt well enough to resume her activities as Mistress-at-Arms.

Jaime spent most of his time caring for Catelyn. He continued to train his left hand, and was allowed to attend council meetings. As Catelyn grew larger, a mess of golden curls grew longer. When Sansa was with her, she would braid the little girl’s hair. The braids barely lasted the day. Arya also enjoyed spending time with Catelyn. She would walk around with the girl perched on her hip. As Catelyn learned to walk, she would run around the grounds. Her golden hair was easy to spot amongst the gray and brown of the North. The grim Northerners liked her though. Jaime always joked that they brought the sun to the North.

 

Eventually, they received a raven from Tarth. Lord Selwyn was sick, and wanted to see his daughter.

“So?” Jaime asked Brienne. "To Tarth?"

“I think it is time to go home…” Brienne said. “I want to see my father and the island…but I’m still sworn to the Stark girls.”

Of course, Sansa and Arya were more than okay to let her go.

“We’re safe in Winterfell,” Sansa had said. “You are the heir to Tarth, and your father needs you.”

“We’ll miss you,” Arya said. “And baby Cat.”

Brienne smiled and nodded. “Goodbye."

As she left, Arya turned to Sansa, "I've always wanted to visit Tarth."

 

Jaime was excited to go to Tarth, although Brienne felt bad. 

“You haven’t been home, either,” she said, sadly.

Jaime put his hand on her check, “My home is with you and Wildcat.” Jaime had taken to calling their daughter Wildcat, a moniker that fit. She had just celebrated her fourth name-day and was a handful. "Besides, the only relative at Casterly Rock that I want to see is Aunt Genna, and she would love an excuse to leave her husband for a short period of time to come visit me."

Brienne nodded. They finished preparing their horses, with Podrick's help. He hugged both of them goodbye and watched as they rode out of Winterfell, with little Cat sitting in front of Brienne. She twisted and looked back.

"Bye, Pod!" She said, waving a small hand.

"Bye, Cat!" Podrick smiled and waved to the little girl. He stood at the gates, until he couldn't see the horses anymore.

 


	3. Selwyn

Jaime had passed Tarth once, but he never actually stepped foot on the island. He watched the green island get larger and larger. Cat was in his arms, chatting away happily. Once the ship had pulled into the harbor, they went to find Brienne, and exited the ship together.

The people of Tarth immediately recognized Brienne, and swarmed over to her. Jaime passed Cat over to Brienne, and went to get their horses. He heard whispers and knew people were staring at him. Eventually, he got the horses and they made their way to Evenfall Hall.

The guards immediately let them in, nodding at Brienne as she passed. Her face grew red and she glanced at Jaime, who was smirking.

“Don’t say anything,” Brienne mumbled.

“You are too easily embarrassed,” Jaime said.

They entered the hall on foot, and walked to where Brienne’s father, Lord Selwyn Tarth was sitting. He was pale, but still sat tall. He stood up and embraced Brienne. He then turned to Jaime and Cat, who was standing shyly behind Jaime’s leg.

“Father, this is Jaime, my … my husband. And this is our daughter, Catelyn.” 

Selwyn regarded Jaime with a guarded look and then turned to look down at his granddaughter with a smile.

“Hello, little Catelyn.” Cat smiled and stepped forward. Selwyn picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

“Look mama! Dada! I’m tall!” Cat cried out. Jaime and Brienne smiled.

“Time for a rest. We can talk at dinner,” Selwyn said. He passed Cat back to Brienne, who set her on her shoulders.

“Don’t you want to be on Dada’s shoulders?“ Jaime asked.

“She wants to be tall,” Brienne said, grinning at Jaime. “I am taller.”

“By like an inch,” Jaime grumbled, as they left the hall. 

 

Selwyn was initially suspicious of Jaime, who couldn’t blame him. It was about a week since they arrived, when the two finally talked alone.

“So, why are you with my daughter?” Selwyn asked.

 _No_ beating _around_ _the_ _bush,_ _that_ _one_ , Jaime thought. He met the Evenstar eye to eye, and replied “Because I love her. She’s honorable and just, and a true knight. And her eyes are something else entirely.”

“And why should I trust you?” Selwyn said.

“Because your daughter does. As well as your granddaughter, and any other grandchildren we may give you.”

Selwyn regarded him with a cold look. “You better not break her honor, or her heart.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Lord Selwyn,” Jaime smiled, but Selwyn still had a stoney-face.

“Very well, then,” Selwyn stood up. “You are of course welcome here with open arms, Ser Jaime. And thank you.”

“For?”

“Making Brienne happy,” with that, Selwyn turned and left.

 

Jaime was on the beach, watching Cat play. Her golden head shone brightly in the sun. She was attempting to make a sandcastle. It looked like a mix of Winterfell and Evenfall Hall. Jaime looked up at the sky. The sun was getting close to the horizon, and soon it would be time for dinner.

“Myrcella, lets go in,” Jaime said, without thinking.

He was met with confused blue eyes, “Who’s Myrcella?”

Jaime hesitated. “She’s your ...” He didn’t want to lie to his daughter. And the lie felt like an insult to Myrcella’s memory. “She’s your half-sister.”

Cat gasped and her eyes shone, “Can I meet her?”

“She’s not here anymore,” Jaime said sadly.

“Oh. What was she like?”

“Sweet, friendly, brave.” Jaime scooped up his daughter, and started heading back.

“Would she have liked me?”

“Without a doubt, my little wildcat.”

 

Brienne had been kept busy at Evenfall Hall. Selwyn wasn’t doing well, although the maester assured her that the infliction was not contagious to others. And so, the duties of the Evenstar had fallen to Brienne.

With all the meetings and decisions, Brienne’s favorite duty was training young boys. She would spar with them, and teach them techniques. Off on a corner, Jaime would practice sparring with Cat, using little wooden sticks. She had passed her fifth name-day, and was enjoying the island. She spent her days exploring with Jaime.

 

_“We’ll go on an adventure soon,” Jaime had promised Brienne._

 

Arya had visited one day, almost shocking Jaime to death.

“Where the seven hells did you come from?!” He exclaimed, as Cat screamed with glee and ran over to her.

“A ship,” Arya replied as she knelt to greet Cat.

The two of them picked up sticks and began sparring. 

“You should teach her the Braavosi method,“ Arya remarked.

“Pretty soon she’ll be as tall as Brienne and I, and wouldn’t need to resort to fancy footwork to gain the upper hand,” Jaime pointed out, earning a glare from Arya.

 

Brienne, of course, was happy to see Arya. They sparred in the training grounds again, both of them grinning as they fought. 

As they took a break to gather their breath, Arya spoke. “I do have some news. I’ve decided to marry Gendry Baratheon.”

“Robert would have been pleased,” Jaime said, grinning. “Finally, a Stark-Baratheon wedding!”

“I am very happy for you,” Brienne smiled.

“And you’ll be next door, on the mainland,” Jaime said. “Great,” he added with a touch of sarcasm.

“I’ll be around,” Arya said, raising her eyebrow. “But I’ve yet to explore the rest of Westeros, or Essos, or Sothoryos.” She sighed, “Sansa’s really happy. She wanted to have the wedding in Winterfell, but has agreed to having it in the Stormlands. The Lord and Lady of the Stormlands cannot be married up north. You are invited of course, Ser Brienne. As well as Cat.”

“Thank you,“ Brienne nodded. 

Jaime looked between the two of them, “Am I invited?!”

 

Lord Selwyn Tarth died on a stormy night. Brienne was named the Evenstar. Not long afterwards, did a screaming boy come into the world, with emerald green eyes and a tuft of pale blonde hair.

“Hello, Selwyn,” Jaime smiled at his son, cradled in Brienne’s arms.


	4. Genna

Jaime paused for a moment, and let the tip of his sword sink to the ground. Even after years of training, it still did not feel natural in his left hand. He looked up at his worthy opponent: his wife.

“You’re not giving it your all,” he remarked.

Brienne didn’t say anything, but Jaime knew what she was thinking. Of course she wasn’t going all out. Jaime Lannister with his left hand might be good enough to not die in battle, but he was no match for Ser Brienne of Tarth.

Currently, they were alone on the training ground. A septa was looking after Cat and Sel. Brienne was nervous to employ a septa, after her past experience, but Jaime thoroughly vetted the new septa to make sure she was a positive influence on their children.

“Jaime…” Brienne trailed off, biting her lip.

“What’s wrong?” Jaime sheathed his sword and walked over to her.

“Are you happy here? In Tarth?” Brienne asked.

Jaime nodded, “Of course. It’s a beautiful island.”

She sighed, “I know, it’s just…”

“Boring to only be a lady, when you’re also a knight?” Jaime asked, grinning.

“I want to go away and fight, but I can’t leave Tarth and our children.

“Well,” Jaime thought, “You could always have someone to lead Tarth while we’re away. And we can bring the kids with us. We’re more than enough to keep them safe."

Brienne smiled sadly. “I suppose. But we’ll probably have to wait a little while longer.”

“Why?”

“I’m expecting.”

Jaime’s face split in a grin and he hugged his wife tightly.

“I would twirl you around if you weren’t bigger than me,” he said, which made Brienne laugh.

x

Brienne soon gave birth to a baby girl with green eyes and a tuft of golden hair. They decided to name her Genna. 

“We should visit her,” Jaime mused. “She may be all the way over in Casterly Rock, but I know Aunt Genna would love to see us.”

Brienne smiled, “Land or sea?“

“Sea might be better with a baby,” Jaime said, looking down at his newborn daughter, cradled in his arms.

“Sea it is then.”

x

“Wildcat, slow down!“ Jaime called out. 

Cat was racing up to the ship. Jaime was carrying Sel, who was only two years old. Brienne had Gen in her arms, and was already on the ship.

“I’m too excited!” Cat cried out. 

Jaime shook his head and made his way over to Brienne. “Did you have that much energy when you were seven?”

“She gets that from you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Brienne replied.

“Off to the Westerlands,” Jaime grinned. 

x

The trip went as smoothly as expected. Eventually, Casterly Rock came into view. Jaime was thankful of Brienne, who was a steady presence beside him.

Aunt Genna was very excited to see them. While they had a good time eating and exploring the castle, it held so many memories for Jaime that he was anxious to get going.

 

“Back to Tarth?” Brienne asked one night as they lay in bed.

“Back to Tarth,” Jaime agreed.

Brienne smiled, “And after Tarth?”

“Well,” Jaime said, “We could go to King’s Landing. See the city, see Tyrion. He’ll definitely want to see the kids.”

“Okay, then. First stop, Tarth. Next stop, King’s Landing.”


	5. Joanna

They were going to King’s Landing, which always made Jaime and Brienne nervous. There were so many memories there. As they prepared to go, they checked on their children. Catelyn, who was turning into a determined young woman, was all ready.

 

“I’m so excited to go!” She smiled. “I’ve always liked Jon and Dany.”

 

Jaime chuckled, “Try to use their formal titles, now.” He wasn’t too worried. He looked over to see his son nervously peering at him. Jaime smiled reassuringly. 

 

As Jaime and Brienne traveled to King’s Landing with Catelyn, Selwyn, and little Genna, they talked and reminisced about their journey together.

 

Jon and Daenerys had two boys, both young. The eldest was two years younger than Cat, and fittingly named Eddard Targaryen. Their second son was about Selwyn’s age, and his name was Rhaegar Targaryen. Both boys had the characteristic silver hair and violet eyes, but with the Stark’s long face.  

 

When they arrived, Jaime and Brienne were greeted by a young girl running towards them. She was Selwyn’s age, and had black hair, a long face, and bright blue eyes.

 

“Lady Lyanna,” Jaime smiled. “I suppose your parents are here, visiting.”

 

“They are! And my name is just Ly,” she informed him.

 

Brienne laughed and Jaime glanced at her. “Was it too much to hope she’ll take after Gendry and not Arya?“

 

“Come, let’s go pay our respects to the King and Queen,” Brienne replied.

 

x

 

After they had seen Jon and Daenerys, they had lunch with Tyrion. Cat and Selwyn had gone to play with the Targaryen and Baratheon children. Little Genna was sitting on Tyrion’s lap, happily giggling and kicking her feet.

 

“I’m afraid she’ll be bigger than me very very soon,” Tyrion said with a grin.

 

“She’s growing well,” Brienne smiled. 

 

Tyrion cleared his throat. “Speaking of your children, I wanted to talk to you about your Wildcat.”

 

Jaime and Brienne glanced at each other. Tyrion continued. “She’s old enough, is she not? She should have a betrothal by now.”

 

“She’s still a child,” Jaime said. “Besides, we’re not looking to just marry her off to whoever asks.”

 

“She should like her future husband,” Brienne remarked. “I know she doesn’t have that many options, but she should at least get to marry someone she wants to be with.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Tyrion said. “Which is why it is good that Catelyn of Houses Lannister and Tarth and Eddard of Houses Targaryen and Stark get along so well.”

 

Tyrion paused for a moment to let it sink in, and then kept talking. “This isn’t just a friendly match. You have Casterly Rock and Tarth, and can provide support in the east and west. We have the Stark support with Jon as king, and now that Arya and Gendry are married, we have Baratheon support. Politically, it’s a very good move.”

 

Jaime nodded, but Brienne still looked unsure. “So, she’ll just be betrothed now? That’s it?”

 

“How about, for now, they court,” Jaime said reassuringly to his wife. “The betrothal can be unofficial and we can see how Cat reacts to it.”

 

“I’ll have to talk to Daenerys and Jon about it,” Tyrion said, “But it seems reasonable.”

 

Tyrion passed Genna to Jaime and then stood up. “I have duties to attend to, but you’re welcome here for as long as you like.”

 

With that, Tyrion nodded at them and left. Brienne looked at Jaime, “I guess we’re staying here for a bit.”

 

Jaime grinned, “See, it’s an adventure.”

 

x

 

Life at King’s Landing was eventful. Being in the capital, there was no ignoring the politics throughout the land. Gendry and Arya had left with Ly, which made Selwyn very unhappy.

 

“She’s my friend!” Selwyn complained.

 

“I know, but she’s going home. And soon, we’ll go home,” Brienne comforted her son. “You’ll see her again soon, I’m sure.”

 

They made their way out to the grounds, where Cat and Eddard were sparring. They were evenly matched, and both having a good deal of fun.

 

“Do you want to spar with Rhaegar?” Brienne asked her son.

 

“I want to spar with Ly,” Selwyn muttered. Brienne sighed and watched her daughter. Her blonde hair was roughly tied back and she was covered in dirt and bruises. Eddard didn’t look much better. Brienne smiled. She didn’t want Cat to marry immediately, but they seemed to make a good match.

 

x

 

The official betrothal between Catelyn and Eddard happened a few years later. They both consented to it, much to the parents’ relief and happiness.

 

“Catelyn should stay here,” Daenerys had told Brienne one day. “She needs to be modeled to be Queen.“

 

“She still is so young to be separated from her family, my Queen,” Brienne remarked.

 

“She’s old enough,” Daenerys said firmly. “And she has Tyrion here, and Jon and I already consider her a daughter. I am not Cersei Lannister. I will treat her well.”

 

Brienne was unsure, but she couldn’t just refuse the command of a queen. Before she could reply, a wave a nausea overcame her.

 

“I apologize my queen, I do not feel well right now,” Brienne managed to get out, before shutting her lips tightly. Daenerys nodded, and Brienne bowed and left hurriedly.

 

x

 

“You’re leaving me?” Catelyn frowned. “Why?”

 

“You’re place is here now,” Jaime said gently. “Besides, we’re not leaving for a while. Brienne wants you to meet your new sibling, and so we’re going to wait until the baby comes.“

 

Catelyn nodded, blinking back tears.

 

“You’ll be find,” Jaime put an arm around his daughter. “You’re named after a she-wolf, and you’re part lioness and part bear. Don’t forget it.”

 

x

 

All too soon, Brienne gave birth to a little girl with bright blue eyes. 

 

“What’s her name?” Catelyn asked, rocking her little sister in her arms.

 

“Joanna,” Brienne said with a smile.

 

“Will you go back to Tarth now?” Catelyn asked, sadly.

 

Jaime nodded, “It’s a short ship ride away. And we’ll write to you every single day.”

 

Catelyn raised her eyebrows, “I don’t know about every single day, father.”

 

Jaime laughed and ruffled her hair. “Make sure Eddard treats you well.”

 

Catelyn nodded, “He’s very honest.”

 

“I’m sure. He’s part Stark,” Jaime remarked.

 

Catelyn handed Joanna back to Brienne. “Make sure I’m her favorite sibling.”

 

Brienne gave a weak laugh, “No promises, Wildcat.” 

 


	6. Arthur

Jaime groaned as he moved his arms around. He was getting old and everything hurt. Brienne was taking care of Tarth business, which meant Jaime had the morning to kill. He made his way to the shore to go swimming. 

 

Catelyn was in King’s Landing right now. She had gotten a group of ladies, some from Lannister and Tarth, and others from various vassal houses. Catelyn was reportedly the charm of the court: smart, witty, and beautiful. 

 

Selwyn was also getting older. He was likely sparring with his younger sister, Genna. They hung out together, especially now that Catelyn was gone. Joanna was being taken care of by a septa, which meant Jaime was all on his own.

 

After a nice swim in the water, Jaime went to find Brienne, sitting at a table.

 

“We should go traveling,” He said, with a smile.

 

“What?” Brienne looked up from her papers.

 

“Just you and me,” Jaime said. “It’ll be nice.”

 

“The children…“

 

“Are well taken care of,” Jaime reminded her. “We won’t be gone long, and there’s an entire castle full of people here.”

 

Brienne sighed, “It would be nice to have a break.”

 

Jaime grinned and sat down next to her, “We can go sword-fighting all over the Riverlands. Just like the olden days, eh? We can visit Sansa in Winterfell.” 

 

Brienne smiled, “Let’s go to Winterfell.”

 

x

 

Jaime and Brienne bade goodbye to their children, and headed up North. It was fun. just the two of them traveling together. 

 

They were happy to reunite with Podrick. They told him all about their children.

 

“How’s Arya doing?” Sansa asked one evening at dinner.

 

“Good, my lady,” Brienne said. “Her daughter, Lyanna, is healthy and full of spirit.”

 

Sansa smirked, “Sounds like Arya incarnate.”

 

“How are you, my lady?” asked Brienne.

 

“Good,” Sansa said. “The North is fully recovered from the war.”

 

Jaime frowned, “The wildlings giving you any trouble?”

 

Sansa shook her head, “No. Since the White Walkers have been destroyed, they’ve been pretty content with remaining North of the Wall. Besides, Jon passed a treatise that allowed safety in the North, as long as they didn’t cause harm. Which I’m more than happy to follow.”

 

“Podrick is improving well, my lady,” Brienne remarked.

 

Sansa smiled and nodded, “He is. You should be proud.”

 

“I am, my lady.”

 

“So, how long will you be staying?” Sansa asked.

 

“Not long. We need to get back to our children,” Jaime replied.

 

Brienne nodded and she hoped they were all doing well.

 

x

 

Their return journey hastened by Brienne becoming pregnant again.

 

“I’m too old for more children,” Jaime said, jokingly.

 

Brienne raised her eyebrows, “It’s your own fault.”

 

“Hey,” Jaime grinned and nudged his wife. Brienne rolled her eyes and they continued on their way.

 

x

 

Soon they returned in Tarth. Their children were all extremely happy to see them.

 

“Catelyn is going to marry Eddard soon,” Joanna informed them excitedly. “And Selwyn wants to marry Lyanna!”

 

“Joanna!” Selywn hissed at his sister. Brienne and Jaime looked at their son in surprise.

 

“We can chat later, let’s just unpack first,” Jaime said. 

 

x

 

“First Catelyn, now Selwyn?” Brienne frowned.

 

Jaime gave a small laugh, “They’re growing up, Brienne. They’re not going to stay little forever. Besides, we still have Genna and Joanna and a new little one.”

 

Brienne nodded and put a hand on her stomach.

 

“Are you happy?” Jaime asked his wife, worry lining his face.

 

Brienne turned to him and smiled. “Very.” She kissed him, and they headed out into the hall.

 

x

 

Later, a young baby boy was born. He had green eyes and was named Arthur. With his birth, Catelyn came from King’s Landing, as well as Arya and Lyanna. Jaime watched Selwyn and Lyanna talk and smiled sadly.

 


	7. Duncan

Duncan was born in a storm on the island of Tarth. Arthur was old enough to understand what was happening, and he nervously sat with his siblings outside the room. He held onto Joanna’s hand and just listened and waited.

 

Brienne was crying out for Jaime. But he wasn’t there. Nine months ago, there had been a skirmish in the Stormlands, and Jaime and Brienne had left to go fight and help the Baratheons, both unaware of the fact that Brienne was pregnant again. Jaime had been getting older and his skills weren’t what they used to be, even when he just had his left hand. Jaime had tired and been fatally wounded. Brienne had screamed and taken down man after man. She had Jaime in her arms as he died. Brienne returned home, alone.

 

Finally, Duncan was born. Brienne held him tight. He had her eyes, which was a blessing. Brienne didn’t think she could handle it if he had Jaime’s eyes. Her children came into the room to see their brother.

 

“He’s so cute,” Genna remarked.

 

Brienne smiled. “He is.”

 

“What’s going to happen now?” Selwyn asked.

 

Brienne sighed, “I’m going to stay on Tarth with Duncan. Until one of you replaces me as the Evenstar.”

 

“I’ll stay with you,” Joanna announced, and Arthur nodded. 

 

Brienne smiled, “Thank you, my sweet child.“

 

x

 

Catelyn had married Eddard in a ceremony that both of her parents were able to attend.

 

“I really hope her children have our looks,” Jaime had muttered to Brienne, who rolled her eyes and didn’t respond. 

 

Catelyn was a wonderful queen. She was smart and witty, but not deceitful. She was stubborn though, and Eddard often yielded to her will. She remained in King’s Landing, but would visit her family in Tarth often, especially after Jaime’s death.

 

x

 

Selwyn had married Lyanna Baratheon. He lived in the Stormlands with Lyanna, and they ruled together. He was close with all of his siblings, but especially with Genna. Selwyn would often visit his mother and continued to spar with her. He loved his younger brothers and would practice with them too, training them.  They both wanted to be knights.

 

x

 

Genna, always happier with a sword, eventually joined the Kingsguard. She accompanied her sister, Catelyn, on trips across the kingdoms. She greatly enjoyed going to see Lady Sansa of Winterfell, who would tell her stories of her mother’s bravery and courage.

 

x

 

Joanna could use a sword, like her siblings, but preferred not to. Instead, she trailed after her mother throughout Tarth, learning about official businesses and what being the Evenstar means on a practical level. She spent time with her younger brothers as well, and would watch them. 

 

One night Brienne looked over to her youngest daughter. “Do you want to be Evenstar after me?”

 

Joanna nodded eagerly, which made Brienne smile. “It’s decided then.”

 

“What about Art and Dunc?“

 

“I have a feeling they won’t mind,” Brienne remarked. “They both want to be knights, no?”

 

x

 

Arthur eventually followed in Genna’s footsteps and became a member of the Kingsguard. Duncan stayed with his mother and Joanna on Tarth for awhile, before eventually leaving to go become a knight somewhere and fight.

 

x

 

Joanna strolled through the grounds of Tarth, tired and sad. It was a long day, full of council meetings and discussions and preparations. The wind whipped her hair around, which was currently loose from the braid it had been in all day. Joanna made her way to two stones, both placed next to each other:

 

 _Ser Brienne of Tarth_ and _Ser Jaime of Lannister_

 

Joanna smiled sadly at her parents. The sun was setting on Tarth, but it would come up and shine just as bright the next day. Wiping away a tear, Joanna, the new Evenstar, turned and headed back, thinking about how her siblings were doing.


End file.
